All this trouble for a girl
by milesdog3
Summary: This is a NanoFate, which is Yuri and for noobs girlxgirl. Why do I have to love you, such a jackass. Your angsty goodness awaits!
1. First encountersSorta

**A/n had to reupdate this because I couldn't handle all the mistakes.**

New story damn it OK let's go.

Nanoha was on her bed asleep snoring quietly.

Brrriiing

Nanoha rolled over groaning at how loud and extremely annoying her alarm clock was. She groaned one more time before rolling right off her bed.

"Waaaah, Ow. Dammit that hurt."she rubbed her head cursing under her breath.

She looked at the clock and her eyes widened, any sign of sleepiness was nowhere to be found. "Oh my God in gonna be so late." She ran downstairs skipping breakfast and running to school.

And everytime she's late she runs into Fate Testerossa. And everytime her Burgandy eyes watch me as I run down the hall. But every once in a while our eyes meet. It feels almost like a clash of spirits. Fire and Ice, the saying must be true opposites attract, because she was totally attracted. The way she stared at her made her slow down but not very noticably .

"Hey, Nanoha, can I talk to you ?" Fate didn't change position she just stared deep into my cobalt eyes. I stared into those crimson eyes a while longer before slowly approaching her.

"What lame excuse are you going to give your teacher this time? "The crimson eyes girl crossed her arms over her well endowed chest.

"I'm dont have one. I'm just gonna tell him the truth. " The auburn haired girl put her hand on her hip.

"That's a terrible idea, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want it's not getting me out of trouble." Nanoha rolled her eyes.

"Or." Fate started finally standing up straight .

"Or. " Nanoha repeated.

"You could skip with me if you want, how does that sound?" The crimson eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Nanoha screamed in her mind

But in actuality was saying"I don't skip class." With a slight sound of sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure about that?" Fate inched closer icey blue eye staring back into wine colored orbs. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Fate broke the eye contact by backing up.

"Actually..." Nanoha had rethought her decision.

"I will skip with you. I don't feel like smelling Mr K's killer breath while he's yelling at me today anyway." Fate giggled and it made Nanoha blush a deep shade of red. Fate just happened to notice.

"You're cute when your blushing." Nanoha wanted to just scream yay while running down the hall way, but didn't want to come off as desperate so she had to say something else.

"What's that supposed to mean? So I'm not pretty unless I'm blushing ?" Nanoha said with mock anger.

"I didn't even say that, girls these days." Fate turned to leave and walk away,but making sure Nanoha would follow.

"You're trying to piss me off aren't you?" Fate shrugged her shoulders and they walked right out the side door.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate had her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket, walking casually as if she had no care in the world.

Nanoha on the other hand was having a panic attack on the inside, wondering what if we get caught?

What if someone calls the cops?

Or worse...

What if they call my parents?!

What if, was all she could think of.

She was having a hell of a lot of trouble thinking she would get away with this and just go off scott free.

She wasn't a straight A student with perfect attendance or anything, but she kept good enough grades for her parents to not kill her.

Specifically her mother.

Boy was she wicked when she was angry.

They continued down the sidewalk until they were finally off campus.

Nanoha had never done anything this 'bad' before.

The worst she had done was getting detention for cursing in class.

This was exhilerating for her.

Fate on the other hand was seemingly very unphased by this.

As if this was just a normal part of schedule.

Hell for all she knew about Fate it might have been.

"Fate. "She called to Fate who continued to walk looking as if she was in a far off world.

"How can she be looking in space at a time like this. " Nanoha thought to herself.

"Fate!" She said louder.

Still no response.

She was starting to get annoyed.

"FATE! " she screamed.

"What Nanoha? " She said in a calm voice though she heard a twinge of annoyance in Fate's voice.

"Rude much? " Nanoha turned her head out of Fates direction.

"Not really, just to you." Fate grinned at Nanoha making her blush and look down.

"Your an ass. " Nanoha said quietly.

"Ooh, Good girl cursed. When did you start doing that? " Fate laughed.

"Since you were an asshole. " She looked up at Fate with a pout.

" Sooo...just now ?" Nanoha grumbled and Fate laughed receiving a punch to the shoulder.

A cold winter breeze blew making Nanoha shiver and hug herself.

"Why'd you come without a jacket ?" Fate asked not turning her head to look at Nanoha.

" I don't know. " Another breeze breeze blew and another chill went down Nanohas spine.

Fate took off her jacket and put it around Nanoha who looked at Fate who had her hands back in her pockets.

"Aren't you cold? " Nanoha asked with a worried look.

"Nah, I like the cold. " Nanoha took this rare oppertunity to see Fate without her jacket. She never took it off. Atleast not in school.

Fate was beautiful.

Plain and simple.

Her burgandy eyes were like flames to Nanoha's body.

Deep and mysterious.

Just like the the person they belong to.

No one knew much of anything about her except for what she let you know, which was very little and very rarely.

She didn't talk to people very often and when she did it was normally a rude comment.

This is the first time it seemed like Fate did something nice. And it was towards her. This made her feel special.

She cracked a small smile before continuing to look at Fate.

Her eyes wandered Fate's body. She recieved a few glances here and there in return. Nanoha was so enthralled with staring at Fate's body thinking over scenario after scenario that she didn't notice Fate talking to her.

"Nanoha!"Fate yelled. She had just done what she had yelled at Fate for just now.

" What? " She said in the same mellow voice finally focusing on her face.

"You alright you looked kinda spaced out."Nanoha thought about the scenarios and fantasy that she had been thinking about before and blushed furiously.

"I-Its n-n-nothing! " She looked back to the ground unable to maintain eye contact for two reasons! One she could look at Fate for long periods with out fantasizing about her or blushing. And two she was positive that her fce was red as a tomato.

"It's definitely not nothing if your stuttering like that. " She thought Fate would have just not noticed or not care about it like she does with other things.

Fate lifted her chin with her finger. Nanoha stared into Fate's burning eyes. Fate wore an uncharecteristicly worried face.

"Your red. " She spoke softly.

"I'm just cold. " Nanoha quickly pulled her face from Fate's hand.

Fate stood up straighter and put an arm around Nanoha. Nanoha flinched at the contact very nervous, but after a few minutes she relaxed into Fate's warm body. Nanoha loved this and wanted it to last as long as possible. She had just closed her eyes and kept walking letting Fate guide her.

**A/n **

**Sooo... What do you think? Was it good do you wanna read the next chapter? Or was it so mind bogglingly terrible that it made your eyes bleed? Reviews are welcome! All criticism is okay! **


	3. Chapter 3

Fate hadn't noticed Nanoha's closed eyes until now.

She also didn't notice the 'get out of my face' attitude she normally gets when she talks to her.

The must be 'perfect and on time for everything, always' Nanoha she was used to.

She seemed more relaxed and chilled, just like her beautiful, cold, icy blue eyes.

Her personality was no where near her as cold as her eyes. She had a fiery personality and always spoke her mind, at least she did to Fate.

She didn't normally say mean things to anyone except her.

Fate was a very timid person though everyone thought of her mostly as a lioness always out for blood. She was more of a small shy cub desperately searching for it's mother.

One important part of her life in which she lacked.

Her mother had died of an overdose when she was 6, and her father had gotten very depressed and committed suicide that same year.

She was forced to live with her aunt and uncle afterwards.

There was no fire in her ruby red eyes.

Just ice and a coldness that shown in her words.

This is why she liked winter.

Everyone could finally feel as cold outside as she was inside

She stopped in front of a large gate which behind if held a large mansion.

She felt Nanoha try to cuddle more into her body, groaning when she figured out she couldn't.

Fate felt Nanoha limp in her arms.

So she got a grip on her shoulder and lifted her bridal style. She looked at Nanoha in awe. How had she fallen asleep?Nanoha wrapped her arms around her neck and slightly lifted her head so their face were only mere centimeters apart and let out a breathy groan.

"Fate..."Fate stared at Nanoha for a moment before she reached for the button to call the people inside.

"Hello,May I ask you business?" A butler with a very distinguished voice answered. Fate knew every camera in this place. They could see her, she found what they were doing to be tedious and annoying.

"It's Fate, let me in, I have a guest. " Fate said in a serious slightly authoritative voice.

"Ah, Yes, Right away mistress. " Fate cringed at the name. But brushed it off when the gates entered and was greeted by 50 or so maids and servants.

"Hello mistress, welcome home." All of them said in unison.

"I told you,don't call me that. Just call me Fate. " She said sounding stern yet gentle.

"Yes ma'am. " Said the group of sighed and shook her heard a small sigh and felt Nanoha try to shift in her arms. Fate struggled to hold her for a moment and came very close to dropping her. She was surprised Nanoha hadn't woken up. She thought now would be a good a time as any.

"Nanoha" She lightly shook grumbled and cuddled closer to Fate. Fate grinned at this.

At that moment she thought of a great way to wake Nanoha up. She smirked and leaned so she was brought next to her ear.

"Nanoha, if you wake up I'll give you a kiss." Nanoha's eyes fluttered open. And she looked at Fate, confused by the smirk on her face.

"Wow,you really wanted that kiss." Fate said chuckling at the blush on Nanoha's face.

She struggled to get out of Fate's grip. Fate gently placed her on her feet. She looked at the floor before looking around her in amazement.

'Is this really where Fate lives!' Nanoha thought. She really had more to learn about Fate if that was the case. Much, much, more.

**A/n**

**Sorry for the super late update guys, school has been kicking my butt an I'm sick. But that's no excuse I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. But how was that awful, obvious foreshadowing. All criticism still welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll put the pov in from now on. **

**Fate's pov**

I was having a very bittersweet moment right now.

I really wish Nanoha had stayed a while longer, but it was hard to restrain myself around her.

I don't know how this girl managed to break down my walls and worm herself into my heart, but now that she is here I do not wish for her to go.

I enjoy teasing her and how she fains anger but really wants me to continue. She's got to be one of the most beautiful creatures anyone could have the pleasure to see.

Though I can't help but feel like there is another layer to ths girl she refuses to tell me about. I will not force her to tell me.

When she is ready I will know.

I suddenly have the strange urge to sneeze.

Was it allergies?

Maybe someone was talking about me.

The car drove me back to my home.

I entered my bedroom and rested my head on the soft pillow.

I hoped Nanoha would have sweet dreams.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

**NANOHA'S POV**

I gotta hide it.

I can never tell her.

I won't let her know.

I said putting my hand in my hoodie pocket gently massaging it trying to dull the ache in it.

I'm definitely going to do whatever it takes for her to not know.

I don't want her worrying about me.

What would happen if she found out?

What would happen to me?

What would happen to my mother?

My mother may do horrible things, but I can't help but love her.

She is my mother after all.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a black car pull up near me.

I start to internally panic because normally this means kidnapping.

I hear the car door open.

Now I can feel myself showing signs of actual panic.

A set of arms swiftly and suddenly wrap around me, and I do the first thing that comes to mind.

I scream at the top of my lungs.

A hand covers my mouth and I feel hot breath against my ear.

I swing my hand only to have it caught and held.

"Shh, Nanoha it's me." I know that voice. The hand was removed from my mouth.

"Fate?" I whispered.

"Yup sure is." I sighed in relief.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" A small portion of my accent coming through.

Fate raised a perfect eyebrow. "You're British?"

"Half." I replied simply.

I noticed Fate was still holding my bandaged hand.

I quickly looked at it then back into her eyes before she looked In the direction I had, noticing the deep shade of red on the palm of my bandage.

"What happened?" Her face completely serious. I looked to the ground.

**Fate's Pov**

I was furious. I could smell the sweet scent of her blood before the car had even come to a halt. The only reason for stopping is because I saw it was Nanoha.

"What happened?" I asked. All playfulness seeming to slip away from my voice. Her only response to me was her looking to the ground.

I lifted her chin with my finger to make her look at me.

"Nanoha..." I say looking directly into her deep blue eyes.

She peeks up at me through her eyelashes.

I see sadness and disconsolate as she quickly slaps my hand away.

"It's nothing..." She forces a smile.

She then turns her back to me and proceeded to walk away.

I've seen her like this many a time.

Granted I have never had contact with her per se until yesterday.

I am normally only able to smell the wounds inflicted on her. The scent of blood under her skin causing her to bruise. I have caught a glimpse of a dark purple mark on her forearm or seen her flinch away from touches as if fearing she will be struck.

I easily catch up to her.

Spinning her around and engulfing her in a hug.

"Nanoha, you know you can talk to me about anything. I will protect you I swear." I say meaningfully.

I stare into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I see them begin to water before she flings her arms around my neck and begins to weep.

I hold her tightly for a few moments before walking to my car door; opening it and gently helping her inside before getting in myself and driving back to my home.

I felt a clench in my heart at the moist feeling of tears soaking through my shirt. I did my best to console her.

Whispering sweet nothing's into her ear until her sobbing finally ceased and replaced with a soft snoring.

I am not sure what has happened, but I know when I find out who did this, I will inflict more pain upon them than they could ever fathom inflicting upon Nanoha.

**NANOHA'S POV**

Comfort.

Relief.

Warmth.

These were the things coursing through my body as I slowly awakened from my rest.

I tried to pull the object closer to me, but that was not happening, so I settled for cuddling into it. I heard a quiet groan as something tighten slightly around my waist as if to secure me.

My eyes slowly peel open and I am met with an adorable sight.

Fate's sleeping face.

Her head was lulled to the side her mouth open in a small 'O' shape.

Her hair lightly strewn about her pillow.

Even when asleep she still managed to look gorgeous.

I pushed the hair from her face, smiling all the while.

I noticed that I had done it with my hurt hand.

I saw that the bloodied dirty bandages had been removed and in it's place were it's fresh white replacements.

I ran my thumb over my palm, feeling something hard underneath.

I attempted to get up to inspect it, but Fate groaned and lightly tugged me back down on top of her and snuggling me, drawing small circles on my lower back, making me relax into her. I never took her for the cuddling type.

I had never felt more comfortable than at this moment in my life.

Her hand slowly descended down my back past my waist to my butt and resting there.

I squeaked and shot up out of the bed.

Looking at the floor sheepishly.

I saw Fate shoot up from her earlier position on the bed.

Her head whipping from side to side before her eyes settled on me, her face softening.

She got up and hugged me.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. I peeked up at her.

"You glabed ay bur." I mumbled. She looked at me confusedly.

"Huh?" She asked cutely cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You grabbed my butt." I said a bit louder. She looked as if she should have been blushing, but not a bit of color came to her face.

That's odd.

"Uh...sorry about that." She fidgeted with her hands.

"It's okay. You make up for it by being adorable." Again she looked as if she should have been blushing, but not a bit of blood flooded her face.

Looking at Fate fidget reminded her. "Fate, did you change this?" She lifted her hand.

Fate nodded.

"Yeah. You looked like you were in pain so I had my doctor give you stitches and painkiller."

"Speaking of which..." She walked over to her night stand.

"Here's gauze and wraps. Please make sure you change them everyday." She also handed me a business card.

"I also made an appointment to get those stitches out." She looked at me with a smile.

"Fate, you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, far from it.

"It's just...I'm not used to people doing things like this for me." I said looking down and remembering a horrid memory of her mother beating her into unconsciousness.

It caused her great dysphoria.

**Fate's Pov**

I noticed the look on her face change to a dejected one. I hated it when she looked like this.

"Nanoha, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" I lightly grabbed her hand, lightly running my thumb over the back. She looked down.

"Nanoha...please..." I pleaded.

"My mother... She's a drunk and..."

"It's okay Nanoha. Take your time." I said wrapping an arm around her waist and sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"She beats me. I don't know what I do but, she just..."

"What?!" I yelled.

I knew my eyes had darkened considerably.

She flinched at my tone.

"It's not the first time. This is one of the nicer injuries considering." She said.

"Considering what?" She paused for a moment.

"Well for one I was able to stay conscious." She paused.

"Two, I'm not in the hospital giving some doctor a bull excuse about how I got the injuries." I felt seething, hot, burning rage at the fact someone could do that to there child.

A child like Nanoha at that.

She's a person who can't help but want to cater to everyone else before herself.

She wouldn't do something to upset anyone.

Well, except me, but with me it's different.

We would never purposely hurt each other.

I was going to kill that woman.

The moment I met her I was gonna kill her.

**A/N **

***Lays head down on a table next to a knife* Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it for making you wait this long. But before you do so, I will try to improve my updating skills. This was just pure laziness. I should really update more. My apologies. Sayonara!㈳9㈳9**


	5. Categories

**Alright y'all . This isn't a new chapter but one will be up very soon.**

**I need you guys to pick what type of supernatural you want Fate to be!**

**You have 5 choices.**

**Werewolf**

**Vampire**

**Angel**

**Demon**

**Human**

**You can pick from those 5. If you guys don't want anything I might pick on my own. It really depends on how I'm feeling. Thanks for the reviews. All criticism is welcome like always. Sionara**


	6. The Reveal

**Ill put the pov in from now on. **

**Fates pov**

I was having a very bittersweet moment right now. I really wish Nanoha had stayed a while longer, but it was hard to restrain myself around her. I don't know how this girl managed to break down my walls and worm herself into my heart, but now that she is here I do not wish for her to go. I enjoy teasing her and how she fains anger but really wants me to continue. She's got to be one of the most beautiful creatures anyone could have the pleasure to see.

Though I can't help but feel like there is another layer to ths girl she refuses to tell me about. I will not force her to tell me. When she is ready I will know.

I suddenly had to sneeze very badly. Was it allergies? Maybe someone was talking about me. The car drove me back to my home. I entered my bedroom and rested my head on the soft pillow.

I hoped Nanoha would have sweet dreams.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

**NANOHAS POV**

I gotta hide it. I can never tell her. I won't let her know. I said putting my hand in my hoodie pocket gently massaging it trying to dull the ache in it.

I'm definitely going to do whatever it takes for her to not know. I don't want her worrying about me. What would happen if she found out? What would happen to me? What would happen to my mother?

My mother may do horrible things, but I can't help but love her. She is my mother after all.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a black car pull up near me. I start to internally panic because normally this means kidnapping. I hear the car door open. Now I can feel myself showing signs of actual panic.

Arms suddenly wrap around me. And I do the first thing that comes to mind. I scream at the top of my lungs. A hand covers my mouth and I feel hot breath against my ear.

I swing my hand only to have it caught and held.

"Shh, Nanoha it's me." I know that voice. The hand was removed from my mouth.

"Fate?" I whispered.

"Yup sure is." I sighed in relief.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" A small portion of my accent coming through.

Fate raised a perfect eyebrow. "You're British?"

"Half." I replied simply. I noticed Fate was still holding my bandaged hand. I quickly looked at it then back into her eyes before she looked In the direction I had, noticing the deep shade of red on the Palm of my bandage.

"What happened?" Her face completely serious. I looked to the ground.

**Fate's Pov**

I was furious. I could smell the sweet scent of her blood before the car had even come to a halt. The only reason for stopping is because I saw it was Nanoha.

"What happened?" I asked. All playfulness seeming to slip away from my voice. Her only response to me was her looking to the ground.

I lifted her chin with my finger to make her look at me. "Nanoha..." I say looking directly into her deep blue eyes.

She peeks up at me through her eyelashes. I see sadness and disconsolate as she quickly slaps my hand away."It's nothing..." she forces a smile. She then turns her back to me and proceed to walk away. I've seen her like this many a time. Granted I have never had contact with her until yesterday.

I am normally only able to smell the wounds inflicted on her. The scent of blood under her skin causing her to bruise. I have caught a glimpse of a dark purple on her forearm or seen her flinch away from touches as if fearing she will be struck.

I easily catch up to her. Spinning her around and engulfing her in a hug.

"Nanoha, you know you can talk to me about anything. I will protect you I swear." I say meaningfully. I stare into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I see them begin to water before she flings her arms around my neck and begins to weep.

I hold her tightly for a few moments before walking to my car door; opening it and gently helping her inside before getting in myself and driving back to my home. I felt a clench in my heart at the moist feeling of tears soaking through my shirt. I did my best to console her whispering sweet nothing's into her ear until her sobbing finally ceased and replaced with a soft snoring.

I am not sure what has happened, but I know when I find out who did this, I will inflict more pain upon them than they ever have to Nanoha.

**NANOHA'S POV**

Comfort. Relief. Warmth. These were the things coursing through my body as I slowly awakened from my rest. I tried to pull the object closer to me, but that was not happening, so I settled for cuddling into it. I heard a quiet groan as something tighten slightly around my waist as if to secure me.

My eyes slowly peel open and I am met with an adorable sight. Fate's sleeping face. Her head was lulled to the side her mouth open in a small 'O' shape. Her hair lightly strewn about her pillow. Even when asleep she still managed to look gorgeous. I pushed the hair from her face, smiling all the while.

I noticed that I had done it with my hurt hand. I saw that the bloodied dirty bandages had been removed and in it's place were it's fresh white replacements. I ran my thumb over my Palm, feeling something hard underneath. I attempted to get up to inspect it but Fate groaned and lightly tugged me back down on top of her and snuggling me, drawing small circles on my lower back, making me relax into her. I never took her for the cuddling type.

I had never felt more comfortable than at this moment in my life. Her hand slowly descended down my back past my waist to my butt and resting there. I squeaked and shot up out of the bed. Looking at the floor sheepishly.

I saw Fate shoot up from her earlier position on the bed. Her head whipping from side to side before her eyes settled on me, her face softening. She got up and hugged me.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. I peeked up at her.

"You glabed ay bur." I mumbled. She looked at me confusedly.

"Huh?" She asked cutely cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You grabbed my butt." I said a bit louder. She looked as if she should have been blushing, but not a bit of color came to her face. That's odd.

"Uh...sorry about that." She fidgeted with her hands.

"It's okay. You make up for it by being adorable." Again she looked as if she should have been blushing, but not a bit of blood flooded her face.

Looking at Fate fidget reminded her"Fate, did you change this?" She lifted her hand.

Fate nodded."Yeah. You looked like you were in pain so I had my doctor give you stitches and painkiller.

"Speaking of which..." she walked over to her night stand.

"Here's gauze and wraps. Please make sure you change them everyday." She also handed me a business card.

"I also made an appointment to get those stitches out." She looked at me with a smile.

"Fate, you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, far from it. It's just I'm not used to people doing things like this for me." I said looking down and remembering a horrid memory of her mother beating her into unconsciousness. It caused her great dysphoria.

**Fate's Pov**

I noticed the look on her face change to a dejected one. I hated it when she looked like this.

"Nanoha, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" I lightly grabbed her hand, lightly running my thumb over the back. She looked down.

"Nanoha...please..." I pleaded.

"My mother... She's a drunk and..."

"It's okay Nanoha. Take your time." I said wrapping an arm around her waist and sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"She beats me. I don't know what I do but, she just..."

"What?!" I yelled. I knew my eyes had darkened considerably. She flinched at my tone.

"It's not the first time. This is one of the nicer injuries considering." She said.

"Considering what?" She paused for a moment.

"Well for one I was able to stay conscious." She paused.

"Two, I'm not in the hospital giving some doctor a bull excuse about how I got the injuries." I felt seething, hot, burning rage at the fact someone could do that to there child. And a child like Nanoha at that. She's a person who can't help but want to cater to everyone else before herself. She wouldn't do something to upset anyone. Well except me, but with me it's different. We would never purposely hurt each other.

I was going to kill that woman. The moment I met her I was gonna kill her.

**A/N **

***Lays head down on a table next to a knife* Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it for making you wait this long. But before you do so, I will try to improve my updating skills. This was just pure laziness. I should really update more. My apologies. Sayonara!㈳9㈳9**


	7. The Reveal part 2

Konichiwa how are you guys? Sorry for the fake chapter I put up, DONT KILL ME PLEASE!

**Fatekitty look at this! I put this in bold for you!**

**Gomenasai! I am sorry for no updates! **

**FATES POV**

_I AM ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!_

_I have been more infuriated in my entire existance, than in this moment right now. _

_How dare she hurt __**MY**__ Nanoha! _

_Wait, what?_

_Mine? _

_No. _

_She is not mine _

_The thought saddened me. _

I was brought back out of my thoughts by a broken heart wrenching cry.

I looked down into deep cobalt eyes, the amount of built up pain and anguish makes my heart clench.

The devastatingly hurt look on her tear stained face when I released her made me feel as if my heart was slowly rotting.

She whined before curling into herself.

The strong flame of a girl I had once known looks as if she has finally burned out.

The chains of pain were slowly wrapping tighter, and I could do nothing but try to find the key.

I growled lowly as Nanoha cried into my neck.

I tightened my hold on her waist, careful not to hurt her.

I felt my heart clench at the sight.

_Growl._

Nanoha stiffened.

She looked up a me cautiously

Her eyes widened with what seemed to be realization and it was replaced with fear.

She quickly threw me away before crawling away as far from me as possible.

I look of confusion overtook my features.

"Fate...you're a..." My eyes widened at her sudden realization.

"How did you..." Nanoha scurried to the corner as fast as her body would allow.

She curled into fetal position.

Tears rolling down her face, begging Fate not to harm her.

"Please...please, not again."

**NANOHA'S POV**

I felt like somehow, at least on a subconscious level.

I had known Fate was different.

Of course not _this _different.

She had wished to never come into contact with _ THEM _again.

Their horrifically beautiful face.

Crafted with such beauty, yet terrible cruelty.

They worked into her life then destroyed every aspect of it.

It sent chills down my spine, but they are gone now.

They can't hurt me anymore.

They most certainly can't hurt my family.

You can't harm the dead...

I hear the wood sqeaul as Fate takes a step towards me.

I immediatly try in vain to get even farther into the corner.

I curl my body into itself as far as my physical body will allow.

Wishing I was a star and could implode on myself and just disappear.

It seems like time slows down as I hear another floor board creak under her feet.

Groaning beneath her as if bowing to her feet.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, throwing my arms out in front of me, attempting to keep her at bay for as long a possible.

**FATE'S POV**

I felt my stomach curl and flip as she made haste towards the farthest corner away from me.

"Nanoha..." I called out gently. I see her flinch, but other than that no response.

I take a step towards her.

No reaction.

I wait a few moments before cautiously taking another step.

Utter terror filled her eyes."STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I felt my heart crumble as she finally spoke.

Her fear-sticken form attempting to dissapear.

"But Nanoha I..." I was cut off by an object flying past my head.

She could hear it smash against the wall behind me.

"No! Stay back!" Nanoha screamed at me resuming to cover her head.

"Nanoha, please! Just let me explain!" I begged.

The more she spoke the more pain I felt as my heart fell to pieces.

"There is nothing to explain! You're a monster!" I held my unnecessary breath as I suddenly felt weak and dropped to my knees.

I leaned against my bed clutching my heart.

A crimson tear rolled down my cheek and my vision began to drift in and out of conciusness.

I faintly registered the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

I felt arms wrap around me and lift me from my place on the ground.

"Oh Mistress, what have you done?"

"Nanoha..." The words barely escaping my lips before my consciousness faded completely and darkness overtook my body.

**A/N**

**Can I ask you guys a huge favor? Can you give me your opinion on this other story I have? Its called Victorious of the dead. Pleeaaaasseee *does puppy eyes* I'd appreciate it so much. Its okay if you don't though :p. **

**Sayounara!**


	8. Update coming soon!

**GUYS GUESS WHAT?!**

** IM BACK! **

**AND GUESS WHAT I BRING SOON?**

** A NEW CHAPTER!**

** ITS FINISHED NOW IM WAITING ON THE WONDERFUL KURAA(GUYS THANK KURAA FOR JUST BEING AWESOME ENOUGH TO DO THIS) TO BETA READ IT FOR ME! **

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG! **

**(さようなら!)**

**SAYOUNARA!**

**(GOODBYE!)**

**OH YEAH I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

**FATE KITTY THIS IS FOR YOU!**

**BABY COME BACK! **

**Fatekitty has been here since day one! Literally! **

**Sorry Fatekitty I had too do this!**


	9. Understanding the Broken

**Konnichiwa**

**I don't think I have anything to say :p**

Sutōrī o o tanoshimi kudasai.

(Enjoy the story)

**NANOHA'S pov**

I saw a large and distinguished looking man and a very petite woman run over to Fate's aid.

The large man picked Fate up with ease. He had an indifferent expression on his face, but I could see a large amount of distress in his eyes. The woman reached out a hand to caress Fate's cheek.

"Oh Mistress, what have you done to yourself?"

"Nanoha." The whisper barely registered in my frazzled mind.

I felt a dull ache in my heart as the large man began to carry her away.

I don't know what gave the courage to do this, but as he turned to leave I yelled.

"Wait!" My tone wavering, significantly less demanding than was intended.

The man simply turned his head to look at me, not uttering a word. I simply assumed that he was waiting for me to speak.

In a quaking tone I asked "Where are you taking her?"

"Nowhere you will need to worry about her Miss Takamachi ." He spoke before turning once again to exit the room.

"I'm always worried about her." I spoke before my mind could comphend what I was saying.

The man cocked his eyebrow up slightly.

I paused.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I inquired.

"My most sincere apologies . My name is Daniel, I know of you through our speaks quite fondly of you."

"Would you like to accompany us ?"

The thought of following this man sent chills down my spine.

They knew what Fate was.

How would I know they weren't exactly the same.

_Would that be so bad?_

I shook my head.

No!

I will never forget what they have done to me.

To my family.

To my _life_.

Never.

_But Fate's not like that..._

How would I know that?

I've only know her for a week.

_She could have hurt me,or worse, killed __me if she really was like ** them.**_

But that's how they get you.

They creep into your life, acting as if they harbor no ill intentions.

They build up the elaborate illusion of trust, then they rip everything you've ever loved out from under you.

I took a deep breath and slowly rose to my feet. I could not manage to utter a sound, so I settled for a nod.

He nodded back before turning towards the door and slowly walking out.

I followed hurriedly .

The petite woman never sparing a glance in my direction.

Just silently following.

The rational part of my mind began to work again as I slowly began to realize that Fate is unconcious, and it was because of me. It is obvious that they are all very close. If they believe I've hurt her they could have killed me immediatly.

_Maybe that's their plan. They take me wherever they are taking me, then they torture me until I'm put to my death._

I shook my head.

I'm just being paranoid, though with my history it would not be a very outrageous assumption.

As we traveled down the long stairwell my anxiety began to dissipate. The dark almost decrepit stairs led to a bright white light below. The petite woman quickly rushed to the white light. I was immediately cautious once again, because when she went into the light she seemed to dissapear.

My ears barely picked up the sound of a creaking door.

Pausing midstep to enquire the sound. Daniel turned his head to me slightly before speaking.

"Do not be afraid. No harm shall come to you by entering." He said before walking; Fate still in his arms, into the light.

I gulped, took a deep breath and closed eyes tightly before hastily following him in.

I was met with the sight of many strange mechanisms I never would have guessed existed. It was as if I walked into a sci-fi movie. There was a table. It almost looked like a more technological version of the table beds at a doctor's office. He gently placed her down on the table.

Now that I examined it closer the part she was laying on looked like the scanning side of a printer

And exactly as I thought a horizontal scanning light quickly flashed across the table.

"What is this Daniel?" I inquired.

"A Physical Analysis machine. It does exactly as the name entales." He explained, hastily walking to the machine's touch screen, readily typing away.

There was a pause, a loud beep echoed through the room, and a sigh of of relief escaped Daniel and the petite woman's throat who, until now, I hadn't noticed was behind me. I let loose a short, yet high pitched shriek as my heart leapt into my throat.

"Please calm down. I did not mean to frighten you. My deepest apologies." The petite woman addressed me. I could only nod in reply.

"My name is Alisa. It is a pleasure to meet you." a warm smile spreading across her face as she spoke.

I returned her graceful gesture

"The pleasure is mine."

I turned to look at Fate. "Will she be okay?" I turned my head towards Daniel.

"Her condition is stable. She should be awake in a matter of moments." He said assuringly.

He brought me a seat before he and Alisa walked around to the other side of the room.

"And I will be here when that moment comes." I say lowly, intertwining My fingers with Fate's.

**A/n**

**Okay so I have Been M.I.A for a while now. Just a lot going on,because guess what?! I'm Moving! Not by choice, but I'm sttill moving. Anyways :p, I have left you guys hanging and I hope this chapter can start to make up for it. And a HUGE thanks to Kuraa for beta checking this! You're awesome!**

**わたしわきみたしおあいして**

**(I love you guys!)㈵9**

**さようなら**

**(Sayounara)**

**(Goodbye!)**


	10. Beauty of Reality (Chapter 10)

**I've been gone for a long time and I know you just wanna read this story so if you feel like knowing where I was than I'll write it at the end.**

**No-one's POV**

Nanoha; who had waited several hours for Fate to rise from her deep slumber, had finally sucumb to her exhaustion and had fallen into a similar state as her beloved Fate. Though she never released her hand.

No.

Their hands lay intertwined as they both rest. Both in a similar state of hellish dream, unable to wake themselves from their minds subconscious fears.

Though dream may not be the best description.

They were more like distorted memories.

The mind taking everything it had felt in those horrific moments and amplifying it 10 fold.

The deep painful rejection or mind frying heartache and loneliness of loss.

They were in a sense... Trapped. Within their minds own warped perception.

A torturous mind that will never let them forget what has happened.

Never.

No matter how much they plead and beg with themselves or whatever God they believe in. It will never give them a single days peace.

They don't know what they've done to deserve such a cruel fate, but will none the less play the cards dealt to them.

A game they can never quit...

At least not Fate.

No.

Death will never be an option for her again.

And for years she wished she'd been more appreciative of the privilege to do so.

No.

Like a child losing the privilege of candy or taking a teenager's phone. Both petty privileges, but privileges none the less. They are the best reiteration and representation of the point 'You don't know what you had 'till it's gone'.

Her ability to die is non-existent, but the most burdening thing to live with is that she is a creature made to kill others for her own survival.

She, in prior centuries, would wait to drink until she was on the brink of death, before the thought to consume any type of blood even crossed her mind.

Then drink the most minimal amount of blood possible, yet still survive.

But as time passed and technology was created and later, became more advanced, there were ways for her to drink without even needing to approach a person.

She would feed from blood bags from the least needed blood type, just in case someone needs a blood transfusion. She doesn't want to be the thing that indirectly aided someone's death.

As she dreamed, somewhere in the logical sense side of mind, she wondered if that is why Nanoha hated her so.

And as she thought this Nanoha's hand subconsciously tightened around her own.

Somewhere deep down, Fate knew that that statement was false.

That Nanoha could never hate her.

Not truly at least.

She would never admit this though.

She was to tightly constricted by self pity that she would not realize this.

She would only continue to wallow in the shame of being such a beast.

A vampire.

During all of this Nanoha had been feeling similar emotions.

Except hers were significantly less self deluded and far more severe, far more morbid than any sensible human mind could ever fathom.

She remembered how everything was when she was little.

Before her life crumbled.

She was a perky and happy child.

She still is somewhat, but it's usually a mask to hide her anguish and pain.

Her mother was not always like this.

No...

There was a time when she loved her.

Full, complete and total unconditional love.

But that was no longer the case...

Her mother despised her.

With every fiber of her being she despised her.

She goes as far to say her mother hates her.

She_ blames_ her.

She feels that if it wasn't for her, her father, her beloved husband would be alive.

And that caused her heart to sink to it's lowest.

She still loved her mother.

She would never stop loving her.

That is her mother after all.

But she hates her as a person.

She doesn't like her mother.

Obviously she loves her, you're supposed to love your family.

But she will never like her mother ever.

For any reason.

She has scarred her too much.

Both mentally and physically.

And even through this. It will never compare to the scarring she felt after **them**.

No person nor beast could never come close to causing her such pain as that.

Yet even then...

She still feels this unshakable pull to one of the same species that caused her such grief.

But the difference she was now starting to accept, even if only subconciously, is that she loves Fate.

She is in love with Fate.

It seems to sink in just as she begins to awaken.

She awakens to sleep-ridden crimson orbs are staring into her own cobalt eyes.

Hands still entwined.

Holding as if if they let go the other may disappear.

And that's all there was. They stared into each others eyes, both truly enthralled by the others beauty.

Before Fate finally spoke.

"Hi." she spoke shyly.

She received an amused grin from Nanoha.

"Hey."

While in their moment Nanoha hadn't noticed her phone ringing.

She reached into her pocket to retrieve it before flipping around the phone to see who's name it was.

She looked at the caller I.D before tapping the decline button and returning the phone to her pocket.

"Who was that?" Fate inquired.

"No-one important." Nanoha answered vaguely.

"Oh, okay." Fate said not wanting to pressure Nanoha for answers.

**Missed call from Mom. **

**End of Beauty of Reality.**

**A/N**

**So I know I said I'd write what went on down here for those who care because a lot of you don't and I do not want to take away from your reading with my life. But for those who care. I moved and I believe I've told you all this. I just never got into depth about why. So someone (who I am very close with) father got out of jail. He's was arrested for drugs. He got a reduced sentenced because he helped put one of the Mexican cartel leaders in prison. So now he's out and they are out to kill him and everyone he loves or is related to and the people related to them. So we moved for our safety because he was in an area to close to all of us. Mind you there are a lot of small children in our family so this was very disconcerting. But that is what was going on with me and my lack of presence as of late. Sorry for holding you up. What's going on shouldn't affect how I post. No matter how I am feeling how spastic it is already. It's not fair to you guys. So I just say want to say thank you if you stopped what ever you were doing to read this long ass summary of what's going on with me**

**あいしいている**

**(I love you)**

**ありがとう**

**(Thank you)**

** And**

**さようなら**

**(Sayonara/ Good bye) **


	11. Once Again Stalled

Okay, so my phone had an epic fail and won't work. So that chapter I'm writing is currently unavailable. It's about halfway through and I was planning to finish it tonight, but I guess today is not the day. I plan on either fixing it or just getting a new one all together by the end of this week or next week. I would write the entire chapter through that, but I feel that it would have to many errors. Thank you.

P.S. I'm writing this with my 3DS(Not a low key advertisement).

P.S.S Don't judge me.

Thanks for understanding  
>Sayounara<p> 


End file.
